


Good bye

by Umisei



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umisei/pseuds/Umisei
Summary: The title is all you need.





	Good bye

Alfor placed a hand on Coran's cheek, thumb brushing against the blue mark under his eye. Leaning into the touch of the others hand Coran looked up at his king, eyes pleading with him to stay, "Please, please promise me that you'll be here when I wake." he quietly begged. A soft yet sad smile is placed on Alfor's lips " I promise you Coran, I'll be here when you wake." he replied knowing it would be a promise that couldn't be kept. As the pod that holds Coran closes he whispers “Sorry please forgive me.” softly, a tear slipping down his cheek.


End file.
